


Dobby saves the day

by Brandschlag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Dobby BAMF, Dobby saves the day, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death!Harry Potter, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandschlag/pseuds/Brandschlag
Summary: Agent Dobby to the rescue.Silly oneshot without much purpose.





	Dobby saves the day

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I had to write something. So this happened. If you don't like it, well sucks to be you :D

_Envision yourself this_

Somewhere between nothingness and beingness, deep in the vast of cosmos from which had been birthed any and all life, something akin to the lights of distant stars began to flare up only to suddenly die out without much further warning.

It was such a peculiar and confusing event that it got the attention of a very special being.

You see, this being had long since forgotten the limitation of its once-human body. It simply existed, ignoring all these petty rules that applied to the feeble human body, drifting through the vast of space and all the other planes of existence that too, simply were.

"What's happening?" The being asked with confusion from where it was drifting between stars. "Is it eschaton?"

It hummed quietly for a moment before it called out, "No. It can't be eschaton – Dobby?"

A small figure appeared next to the being.

"You called? Dobby's here," replied a squeaky voice quickly. "What can Dobby do?"

"Very good," the being praised with affection. "There's this little situation going on, and I am rather confused as to what exactly is happening. Would you take a look for me - Agent Dobby?"

"Really? Dobby is allowed to go?" There was a certain surprise in the squeaky voice, but it didn't last long, and if the small figure had any floor to dance on, it might just have danced with joy.

"Yes," replied the being indulgingly, "you may go. But!" The small voice suddenly sounded quite stern, "Agent Dobby! These are your orders: observe, help as much as you want and return once done!"

The small figure saluted. "Dobby understands."

"Very good. Any questions?"

"Then Dobby is allowed to dress up?"

The being chuckled at the question. "Certainly, Agent Dobby. You know where you need to go to?"

The squeaky voice let out a cheer in reply, confirmed that 'Yes', it knew where it would need to go to and then with a feeling that distantly would remind anyone present of waves ebbing, silence returned.

* * *

Agent Dobby appeared quietly, with all the skill and practice of a house-elf worth its salt. He was veiled by the magic that inherently was part of his species, allowing him to hide in plain sight.

He was stood here and there, visiting dozens of places in a short time and at last he arrived in Wakanda, above a small patch of forest from which he could see far and wide onto the battlefield.

It was a good decision to still be veiled when he arrived in Wakanda, as people's nerves were as high-strung as could be. Indeed, Agent Dobby could see that still on some distant edges of the battlefield raging creatures fought for the victory only to be mercilessly cut down by the remaining muggle warriors.

Agent Dobby went down to the earth, a small smile dancing across his thin leathery lips as he felt the sensation of real grass and sand underneath his bare feet. He had not bothered with the sensations that had been available to him ever since he had appeared within a body suited to the purposes of a living being – but now? Now he allowed himself a smile.

Sneaking past the weeping and the angry faces, Agent Dobby listened to small bits of conversation whenever he came upon a group. Yet none of them had much to tell beyond their own disbelief.

It would have been frustrating, if Agent Dobby had not already spotted something akin to the fluttery feeling of magic as he knew it.

He moved as quick as his short legs and a little too big feet allowed him towards the source of the feeling that reminded distantly of the long-gone days at old Hogwarts.

"Thor! Speak to me!"

Agent Dobby found the source of magic being shaken by a man wearing a strange muggle get-up.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Steven," acknowledged the shaken man with but a whisper.

"Come, Thor! We need to regroup, come up with a plan. This can't be the end!"

Once more Agent Dobby saw this man - Steven - pull and shake at Thor's shoulders as he didn't move.

"We have lost," said Thor simply, his voice breaking at the end, as if it was inconceivable to utter such words, as if he had never said them before. And Agent Dobby thought that might just have been the truth.

Thor extended his arm, flexing his hand, and immediately a battle axe with strange wood for a handle sailed into it.

Agent Dobby gasped quietly, the sound not fully drowned out by the ambient noise. A bit surprised by his own reaction, Agent Dobby clasped his hands to his his mouth, and yet a smile broke through his fingers. This was all the confirmation of magic he needed!

One head whipped around, eyes alert, whereas the other, Thor namely, only for a moment looked up with dull eyes and nothing but apathy on his face.

Blue eyes narrowed to chips of ice. "Who's there? Identify yourself!" called out the man named Steven as he shifted his lower body into a more defensive stance.

Agent Dobby, quite a bit angry with himself, reluctantly snapped his fingers. He shimmered into view, his face hidden underneath the cowl he wore as part of his costume.

"Agent Dobby, Sir. Just Agent Dobby."

Memories of a time long gone by conjured a sense of deja-vu in Agent Dobby, but this was not the time to give in to these queer feelings. Agent Dobby had to stay focused. He had a mission, after all.

"Agent? Like Coulson? But Shield was disbanded," asked Steven warily as he eyed the short being before him.

When no reply came, the following question was a little more forceful. "Who do you work for 'Agent Dobby'?"

Agent Dobby shifted on his feet. "Dobby is not at the freedom to say, Sir. But Dobby can show you."

Thor seemed to have lost any interest to stay. He turned to look away, his body language conveying the intention to leave and be done with it all.

Agent Dobby took a tentative step forward, holding out his thin and long hands in the universal gesture of 'Stop'. "Mister Thor must not leave yet, Sir," he requested with his squeaky voice.

"Stay where you are!" Steven's eyes lingered for a long moment on the inhumane hands but there was nothing to reveal disgust or concern on his face. No, Agent Dobby knew this look. It was a hard, full of determination and yet equally worn.

Agent Dobby shook his cowled head, a small sigh of resignation leaving his mouth.

"Dobby –"

"Why do you speak of yourself in the third person?"

"– is not here to speak with you."

Long and thin fingers were waved carefully at the man called Steven, who suddenly was lifted up into the air. A snap made him disappear.

Thor flinched at the sound of of fingers snapping. His stupor was gone, and all his attention was now focused on the small, black robe and cowl wearing being. The battle axe in his hands crackled with invisible power.

"What did you do to friend Steven?" It was a threatening, low spoken question, but Agent Dobby paid it no mind. He had been threatened a lot back in the day, he knew how to handle himself.

"Oh Dobby did not hurt him, oh no, Mister Thor. Dobby would never hurt people on purpose; Dobby sent him away because he was disruptive and rude." Agent Dobby shook his rather big head in a bout of sadness. "No time for disruptive muggles. But Mister Thor, Sir. How can Dobby be of help?"

"Return him," said Thor with narrowed eyes.

"Dobby can do that."

Dobby snapped his fingers and suddenly the man called Steven appeared next to Thor, his arms thrown around a wounded and barely conscious man with strange metal for clothes.

"Is that Batman? Why is batman so short?" asked the strange metal man before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Agent Dobby pulled out a small leather band from underneath his robes, a silvery triangle with a circle and stick in its middle attached to it. He waved it around before dropping it back into the folds of his robe. "Does Mister Thor need more help?"

Thor saw the symbol and suddenly grinned.

* * *

Distant lights, like stars becoming visible on the dark night sky, returned to the darkness.

The being saw it and smiled as it welcomed the warmth radiating off of these lights.

A colourful tunnel of light suddenly filled the dark of the plane the being was adrift on.

The being turned its attention towards the source of light, and with a smile exclaimed, "Back already, Agent Dobby?"

The small figure began to turn and float around, but not before it saluted with its right arm, a very ugly and big gauntlet on it reaching up to its shoulder. There was big smile on its lips as the squeaky voice replied, "Dobby's done. Was easy peasy."

"So I can see," replied the being with a chuckle. "And that?"

The small floating and turning figure lifted the gauntlet-bearing arm and waved with it towards the being.

"Dobby brought a souvenir!"

"A souvenir, really?"

"Yes! Dobby thought it would go well with his socks!"

"Well, it does suit you, Agent Dobby. Good job. I am proud of you!"


End file.
